marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Century (Alien) (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Imprisoned, formerly Outer space; The Works | Gender = Male | Height = 6'7" | Weight = 215 lbs | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = ; no visible irises or pupilsCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = White | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Red markings around eyes; speech would often include multiple uses of verbs. | CharRef = | Citizenship = Hodomurian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Tracker, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Hodomurian composite warrior | PlaceOfBirth = Hodomurian homeworld | Creators = Dan Abnett; Andy Lanning; Tom Tenney | First = Force Works #1 | HistoryText = Origin The Hodomurians combined their greatest warriors into a single being, Century, hoping he could defeat Lore. Lore escaped the Hodomurians. Desperate, they gave Century the empowered weapon Parallax to track the villain, and he left. On the way, he entered a particularly powerful timestream and seemed to have been lost. Somehow Century was drawn to Earth. Force Works Amnesiatic and lost, Century's travels were used as a beacon by the Scatter, an omnivorous race of world-devouring parasites. His arrival on Earth alerted the Scatter to the planet, and their advance guard followed him there. Recognizing his responsibility, Century aligned himself with Force Works to oppose the Scatter's invasion of Earth, and joined the team in penance as his arrival was partially responsible for the death of their founding member, Wonder Man. During a conflict with the Mandarin, Century was separated from Parallax for the first time, and his composite mind began to deteriorate into separate personalities. He destroyed the team's Recorder after discovering it was corrupted by the Kree Starstealth. Century briefly left the team to search for his origins, and upon his return found it in turmoil. He was unable to stop Immortus' forces from abducting Moonraker, and he also found the body of Amanda Chaney. He was able to protect Rachel Carpenter and defeat Cybermancer. When Force Works disbanded, Century returned to space looking for Lore. He bid the Scarlet Witch farewell, and acknowledged that he had fallen in love with her. Revengers He later joined Wonder Man's Revengers and successfully attacked the Avengers Mansion. That same day he was captured by the Avengers and New Avengers' combined forces, easily defeated after Wonder Man's capture. While being interrogated he explained his participation by his desire to make amends, as he still felt that Wonder Man's death was partly his fault. | Powers = *'Teleportation:' Using Parallax, Century is able to teleport himself and others. **''Dimension travel'' *'Detection:' Century can use Parallax to gather information or for tracking and navigation. | Abilities = His connection to Parallax and being a composite mind makes Century very resilient against mental attacks. He can sense where Parallax is and within certain limits can have it teleport back to him. | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = If separated from Parallax, Century's memories begin to deteriorate. His body can only last for approximately 100 years. | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation using Parallax. | Weapons = Parallax, a special halberd bonded to Century. | Notes = | Trivia = *Century's thighs make up part of Combo Man. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/centuryfw.htm }} Category:Teleporters Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Energy Senses Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility